


Oysters and Beer

by Groovy82



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovy82/pseuds/Groovy82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/S3. Set after Enemies closer. Michael makes it up to Sam after their fight over the flight plans for MIke wanted for gilroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oysters and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> The song MIchael's singing in the beginnign of this story is Tin Cup Chalice, By jimmy buffett. don't know what ablum it's off of, but I was listening to it on a greatest hits CD I have, and it's been stuck in my head all day.

“Give me oysters and beer for dinner every night of the year, and I’ll be fine.”

Sam cringed at the sound of Michael’s off-key singing, as he entered the loft. The former spy was standing in front of the stove in his kitchen-not making explosives, he was cooking what smelled like oysters. Sam walked over to the fridge to get a beer, he opened the door and found a new case of beer, it was Baltika Gidt Case. Sam knew that beer was imported from Russia, why would Mike buy beer from Russia?

“With a tin cup for a chalice fill it up with good red wine..”

Obviously Michael hadn’t noticed Sam enter the loft, because he was still butchering that poor old Jimmy Buffett song. “They Obviously didn’t teach you how to sing in spy school.”

Michael jumped at the sound of Sam‘s voice, but managed not to drop anything off the stove. He placed the last of the oysters on a plate, that was next to him on the counter. He then turned off the stove and brought the plate over to the bar where Sam stood.

“What, you don’t like my singing?” He asked defensively, as he ate an oyster off the plate. Was it his fault the song’s been stuck in his head since he left the fish market? The guy behind the counter had it playing on a CD player.

“Not really, but I like other things about you.” Sam gave the younger man a flirtatious smile.

“Well I’ll keep that in mind.” He said knowing what Sam meant.

“Why are you making oysters, and what’s up with the imported beer?” Sam looked down at the plate and saw the oysters were smothered in butter and garlic sauce. “Where did you learn to make this?”

“I wanted to apologize for not listening to you about Gilroy.” He moved closer to Sam and rested a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Not only did he want me to get him flight plans, but he did try to come on to me.”

Sam smiled, but Mike could see some jealously in his eyes. “I’ll shoot him.” He growled.

“I told him I wasn’t interested.” He moved his hand to the middle of Sam back, and lightly rubbed it. “Anyway, Fi got me the beer from one of her Russian contacts, and she showed me how to make the oysters.”

“I thought you didn’t like oysters?” Sam asked picking one up and tasting it. “This is good.”

“I’ve had them before.” Mike took the case of beer from the fridge, then headed over ot the mattress, Sam followed with the plate of fish. “I just don’t like the taste of them on your breath, when we make out.”

The older man sat next to his boyfriend, and took a beer from the case. He opened it and took a long swig, he’d had this beer before, but couldn’t remember when. He looked over at Mike who was holding an open bottle of his own, and smiling. He soon remembered where he’d had this before-it was in Russia, during an operation. He smiled fondly as he realized why Michael had bought the beer.

“This was what we drank at that bar, after out first mission together.” Sam leaned in and Kissed Michael, letting his lips linger while he moved closer. “That fight we had before has already been forgotten.”

****

They finished up the oysters in silence and drank two more bottles of beer each. Michael placed the stuff on the floor, so as not to make a mess. He then wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I just want to forget about freelance psychopaths, and black flights, and all that crap. Tonight I just want to focus on tonight.”

“sometimes you’re just too corny.” Mike looked up at his lover in shock, but Sam wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. “That’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
